Foundations for the Soul
by TheDiscombobulatedDiva
Summary: A replacement for Dr. Akagi lacks a soul and seeks to fill the gap. Will the Thrid Child be able to help fill it? Rated M for future chapters


Hello everyone!

You may remember this story and you may be wondering why I got rid of it. Personally I thought it was a piece of crap and I knew I could do better because you all don't deserve to read a piece of crap. So I did my homework, re-worked my plot line, and hopefully this is better than the last time. I am trying to fix my grammar and sentence structure, word usage and other things that can help me branch out as a writer. So please just stay with me as I go through this change so hopefully when I make another story it can be better than the last.

Once again there are a lot of Eva stories out there so first, thank you for picking this one and second; if you have read something like this I'm sorry. I don't have the time to try and read 5,000 or so stories.

Now, I present the revamped version of theblackflowerRebirth's "Foundations"

* * *

"She…left?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"She's going on her annual MAGI check up. She goes to all of the Nerv branches and checks to make sure that their MAGI system is functioning properly."

"How long will she be gone?"

"I don't really know. It all depends on the health of the computers."

*BEEP* Major Katsuragi Dr. Norton is here. Commander Ikari requests that you direct her to the control room. *BEEP*

"Well I got to go." said Misato. "I'll see you at home Shinji." she said walking down the long wide corridor heading towards the service elevator.

Shinji then began to walk towards the main elevator and hit the down button. He thought it might be strange without having Ritsuko there for who knows how long, he stood there and wondered who her replacement might be. With Shinji too wrapped in his thoughts he did not hear the elevator ding and the doors open. Nor, did he see the angry Asuka on the other side of the door until she grabbed him by his shirt collar pulling him onto the elevator.

"Why where you just standing there you idiot?" asked Asuka in her normal manor. "Just thinking, but you didn't need to grab me like that." Shinji replied. Asuka eyed him from the corner of her eye and huffed. "I'm already mad, I don't need you trying to make it worst." "Well what's wrong?"Shinji asked as he leaned on the back of the elevator. "Tch. I'll tell you what's wrong, the idiot guardian of ours is taking in that doctor woman until her apartment is ready and who knows when that will be!" Asuka ranted while growing closer to Shinji's face. "W-well Asuka it-um-doesn't sound that bad." Shinji replied while his face grew warm. "Not So BAD! It's cramped enough as it is with you, me, Misato and that penguin in that tiny little hole we don't need another person!"

Shinji thought and realized that she did have a valid point. The apartment was crowded with the four of them and unpacked boxes. Even before Asuka arrived there was so much trash in the apartment that he could even fit in there. The elevator produced a small ding as the doors slowly opened. Asuka and Shinji both stepped out and began to head out towards the train. "Besides what do we know about this woman? She could be a nut for all we know." said Asuka. "I'm pretty sure she's sane Asuka." replied Shinji.

"Shinji! Asuka!"

Asuka and Shinji both looked up to see Misato and another woman walking towards them. The closer they got the more Shinji could make out the other woman's features. She looked to be in her late 20's short black hair and as she got closer she looked to be around Misato's height. Soon the pair where next to Shinji and Asuka, where Shinji was able to full examine her. The woman looked to be malnourished as her dark-blue long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans clung to her skinny form as a brilliant blue teardrop shaped piece of labradorite that was coiled around thin pieces of metal swung from her neck.

"Asuka, Shinji I would like you to meet-""Dr. Cheri Norton." she said cutting Misato mid-sentence. She extended her hand in front of the two. Asuka gave out a loud huff as she turned around and walked off towards the train. "Sorry 'bout that, Asuka can be like that sometimes." Cheri then put her deep red eyes back on Shinji and once again extended her hand. "Well then you must be Shinji. It's nice to meet you." Shinji looked at her hand and slowly grasped it. "Nice to meet you too." he said smiling. "Well I hope that you, Asuka and I can get along nicely even after I move out." Shinji smiled again. "Me too Miss. Norton."

* * *

"Alright everyone dig in!" said Misato slurping her cup of instant noodles. Shinji, Asuka and Cheri looked at the instant spread they had before them with questionable looks on their faces. Misato stopped her slurping and looked at the three. "Come on! I don't want to look like a pig!" "Too late for that." retorted Asuka. Cheri looked down at her plate of rice and instant curry. She sighed and, not wanting to be rude, picked up her spoon and shoved the instant mess down. Her face suddenly turned into a look of sickness before she suddenly smiled. She turned to Misato and smiled, "Yummy!" she said straining to get the words out. "Glad you like it! Oh Shinji more curry for your guest!" Raising her chopsticks Misato pointed to the kitchen then continued her pig out. As Shinji stood up Cheri grabbed his hand, Shinji blushed, as always, at this small form of contact. "Shinji can you please get me a glass of water and an anti-acid?" Cheri groaned out as she felt her stomach turning. "Sure." said Shinji looking at her strained face.

Asuka picked at the questionable food and then turned to Cheri. "So _Dr._ Norton what brings you here?"

_'Like I really care.'_

Cheri, who was still questioning who could screw up instant food looked up at Asuka. Well Dr. Akagi is performing her annual check of the MAGI systems that are located at the other Nerv branches."

"Why?"

"Her mother did come up with the system so I guess they trust her enough to use her previous and extensive knowledge on the MAGI to make sure theirs are running well."

"I never knew that. So when do you think she'll be coming back."

"Assuming that there is nothing wrong at the command centers probably in a few months."

Misato slammed down her beer on the table sending small droplets of beer on the table. "Shinji! What on earth is taking you so long with that curry?" "I'll check on him." said Cheri getting up from her position on the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"Misato what the hell where you thinking!?" Asuka whispered. Misato took a large sip of beer and looked at Asuka from above the can. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that there is no more room for anyone else in this little place and I don't like her!"

"You just met her!"

"SO?!"

Misato just sighed and looked to the side.

"Shinji do you need some help in here?" Cheri walked into the kitchen to see Shinji on the floor stroking something black. "Umm…what are you doing?" He quickly turned around and smiled. "Sorry but I had to feed him." "Feed who?" Shinji got up to reveal a penguin with a silver pack on his back. "Aww, he so cute. What's his name?" she said smiling and petting the penguin. "His name is Pen Pen."

"I'm glad you didn't let him starve to death but Misato is getting impatient about her curry and I still don't have my water or anti-acid."

"Oh right! I'm sorry."

"It's ok but you better get Misato her curry."

Shinji quickly grabbed the pot full of curry from the counter and the ladle. "There you are! I'm almost done now!" said Misato as Shinji came from the kitchen. "Sorry I had to feed Pen Pen." Misato laughed, "That's right! I knew I forgot something!" Shinji looked around and noticed that Asuka was missing. "She went to bed." answered Misato almost as if she read his mind. "But it's just 7:00 on a Saturday?" "True, but she said something about not wanting to bunk with Dr. Norton so was going to bunk with me."

"So where is Dr. Norton going to sleep?"

"In your room."

"T-t-then where am I going to sleep?!"

"In your room."

"What?!" said Shinji with a dark pink face. Shinji soon felt a hand on his shoulder. "That's right roommate! I hope you don't mind." said Cheri resting her chin on his head. "N-not at all!" said Shinji.

* * *

Shinji laid down on his futon he had set up on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. His ear buds filtering him out from his reality. He turned and looked at the cracked door and noticed the light still on.

* * *

Misato and Cheri both gave out hearty laughs as they drank more beer. Cheri on her fourth Misato…he lost count. "Oh Misato that story was very funny!" she said entertaining the drunken woman. "it's true too!" Cheri sighed and looked at the door with a heart shaped sign. "So I noticed that he is Commander Ikari's son." "Yeah." sighed Misato looking at Shinji's door.

"I take it that they don't get along?"

"What'd make you say something like that?"

"Well, if he is his son wouldn't he be living with Commander Ikari?"

Misato chuckled, "Yeah, your right. Of course I didn't get along great with my dad either. But, I feel bad for Shinji. He's been hurt so much in his life that he's afraid of getting close to anyone."

"That's sad the poor_-*cough*-_boy."

"Yeah. Well, what time do we have to get up?"

"I'm_-*cough*-_not_-*cough*-_sure_.-*cough*_"

Misato got up from her seat and began to pat Cheri on her back. "Are you ok? Do you need some water?" Cheri covered her mouth and then stopped her coughing. She looked down at her pale hand and noticed blood on it. Misato looked down in Cheri's hand and her eyes grew wide. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Cheri shook her head, "No, I'm fine I just have to take my medicine and then I guess I'll go to bed." Misato slowly retreated back to her room while on the way asking a few more questions about Cheri's health and with Cheri's steady replies of I'm fine Misato went into her room.

Cheri cut off the lights and headed into Shinji's room.

* * *

Shinji heard the commotion that happened outside and soon heard his door slide open. He quickly closed his eyes as he heard his door slide open once more. A few moments later the door slid shut and he could hear then what sounded like a clicking noise and then quiet.

"Gaaaahhh!" came a cry from the room followed by coughing. "That never gets easier." whispered a quiet voice Shinji identified as Cheri. He then heard Cheri chuckle and then felt himself get lifted up by two arms and laid on something soft and felt sheets cover his bare arms. "Such a sweet boy." mumbled Cheri as she softly stroked his hair. She then set up a place for her on the floor and looked up at the ceiling and before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Please let me know if it seems better then the last ones and I will try to make edits as I go along.

Thank you! :)

Peace and Crackers


End file.
